


By and Bi

by OhYaBettaDont



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Three hard knocks on the door. “Carlos, open up,” Mal demanded. “We need to talk.”Whatever it was that she needed to talk about, it sounded important. Carlos opened the door and let his friends in. Mal stepped in first, followed by Evie.Nearly slamming the door behind her, Evie was the first person to speak. She seemed at least a little calmer than Mal. Not that that was saying much.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	By and Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I actually got cast as Carlos in a community theatre production of Descendants the musical, so naturally I've watched the movie like three times in the past month (and I watched the second movie twice in two days because I apparently have no chill). I thought I'd take a shot at a short Descendants fic because this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

It was usually a bad sign when Carlos could hear Mal’s voice from the other end of the dorm hallway.

“Carlos!” Mal called. Lucky for him, she didn’t sound mad. Just… Irritated, maybe? As if she’d lost something and thought Carlos might be able to help her find it. Two loud sets of footsteps approached Jay and Carlos’s dorm, which meant Evie was probably with her. Carlos looked at Jay, who’d paused from his sit-ups when he’d heard Mal’s voice, but Jay just shrugged and continued his workout on the floor.

Knowing he’d probably have to answer the door, Carlos put down the toy he’d been using to play tug-of-war with Dude the Dog, who barked unhappily in response before hopping on Carlos’s bed.

Three hard knocks on the door. “Carlos, open up,” Mal demanded. “We need to talk.”

Whatever it was that she needed to talk about, it sounded important. Carlos opened the door and let his friends in. Mal stepped in first, followed by Evie.

Nearly slamming the door behind her, Evie was the first person to speak. She seemed at least a little calmer than Mal. Not that that was saying much – they both looked pretty distressed. Maybe they lost something important.

“Why…” Evie started slowly. She was panting a little, either from stress or from speed-walking all the way here in two-inch wedges. “…have you been running around telling _everyone_ that you’re bi?”

Is that what this whole fuss was about? Carlos relaxed, sitting on the edge of his bed and petting Dude’s scruffy head. “Because I am?” he responded. He also saw Jay out of the corner of his eye, no longer doing sit-ups but instead just sitting on the floor. Three sets of eyes watched Carlos.

Mal shook her head as if confused. “Look, I mean, that’s great. Congrats and all, but… you don’t have to go around telling everyone! People are getting weird about it.”

“Weird how?” Carlos asked. That was nothing to be weird about, was it? He assumed it was pretty common these days to be bi.

“They keep asking me if you’re single and if you want to…” Mal paused. Clenching her teeth, she glanced at Jay before continuing. “If you want to have a _threesome_ with them,” she hissed.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Dude, who happily leaned into the hug. What a good dog. “Eww,” he said casually. He noticed Jay pulling his long, dark hair back into a ponytail – a nervous habit of his. “I guess I didn’t expect people to react that way. I only started telling everybody because I found out most people didn’t know.”

Twirling her blue hair, Evie asked, “Did you expect people to just know that?”

“Kinda,” said Carlos. “I mean, I assumed it was obvious, ‘cause my mom’s black.”

Jay started, “What does your mom have to do with –” He stopped himself. The room went so silent that Carlos could practically hear the gears turning in his friends’ heads. The three exchanged curious looks.

Eventually Evie approached him, sitting on the corner of his bed so lightly that he could hardly feel any movement of the mattress underneath him. Her brow furrowed at him. She was either confused, worried, or both.

Carlos was just confused. What did he say that got Mal, Jay, and Evie this messed up?

“Carlos,” Evie said, her voice high and sharp like a bird, “what do you think ‘bi’ is short for?”

Not missing a beat, Carlos replied, “Biracial. Y’know, in my case, half black and half white.” He thought that was common knowledge.

Until all three of his friends let out a simultaneous, exasperated sigh of “Oh my God.” Mal and Evie both acted all stressed out about it, scrunching up their faces and pressing their palms against their foreheads, but Jay started to laugh.

Carlos blinked. “What’s so funny?” he asked them.

Getting his laughter under control, Jay replied between giggles. “Bro. ‘Bi’ is short for ‘bisexual.’”

“That’s why everyone’s been getting weird toward you!” Mal added. “When you approach someone and just announce that you’re bisexual, a lot of people interpret that as, ‘I might be attracted to you.’”

“Ohhhh.” Carlos nodded. “That’s very different, isn’t it?”

“Duh!” Mal exclaimed. She still seemed frustrated with him, as if she expected him to be some kind of genius who knew what every single abbreviation meant.

Carlos continued. “What’s the big deal, though? So I accidentally told a bunch of people I’m bisexual. Are they gonna accuse me of being a liar or something?”

Evie reached out to pet Dude, who was still wrapped in Carlos’s arms. “Are you not bi, then?”

Releasing Dude from his hug and letting him wander toward Evie on the bed, Carlos clicked his tongue contemplatively. “I dunno,” he said.

Mal chimed back in. “Do you not see how this is _my_ problem too?” she asked. “Random people keep asking _me_ about you. It’s super awkward.”

“Well, that’s one thing I still don’t get,” said Carlos. “Why are they coming to you about this instead of asking me?”

Jay stood up and took a big stretch before joking, “They probably think she’s your pimp.”

Playfully, Carlos tossed a pillow at Jay, who caught it. The two of them communicated by throwing things more often than most people would think.

“I wonder if people are scared to approach him directly about it,” Evie said to Mal.

“Oh, as if I’m scarier than Mal? No way. That’s not possible,” Carlos laughed.

“Well,” Jay started, leaning against the windowsill, “how do you approach a cute blond guy and casually ask him if he wants to make sweet love with you and your boyfriend or girlfriend? It’s probably just easier to go through someone else.”

Mal tilted her head. She gave Jay an odd look. “Wait. Did you just…”

“…say that you…” Evie continued.

Carlos perked up and finished the thought. “…think I’m cute?”

Jay, usually a terrible and shameless flirt, turned as red as the sleeves on Carlos’s favorite jacket. He stammered, “Well, I mean… ha, yeah, like, you know, doesn’t everybody?” He took a deep breath. “Is it hot in here?”

“Well, uh, thanks, I guess?” Carlos replied. He saw Mal and Evie’s faces twist with barely contained laughter. Seeing Mal laugh was usually a good thing, but it felt different when she was laughing at Jay and Carlos. Carlos found himself blushing too, and poor Jay got so flustered that he hid his face in the pillow Carlos had just thrown at him.

Snickering, Mal said, “Evie, you wanna go with me to scare off all those creeps who are fiending after Carlos?”

“Sure,” Evie giggled, getting up from Carlos’s bed. She took Mal’s hand. “See you boys later. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

With that, the two girls scurried out of the room. They laughed, taking one more mysteriously knowing glance at Jay and Carlos before shutting the door behind them.

Being friends with girls could be weird sometimes. What were they laughing at? And what was the big rush to leave in the middle of the conversation like that? Did they know something Carlos didn’t?

“Dammit,” Jay muttered into the pillow that was still pressed against his face. Carlos watched his roommate’s chest rise and fall with a few deep breaths. It took a moment before Jay lowered the pillow from his face, which was no longer blushing, but it did sport a frown as Jay tossed the pillow back onto Carlos’s bed. “I made it weird. Sorry, man. I shouldn’t’ve said anything.”

“It’s alright,” said Carlos with a half-smile. “I’m kinda flattered that you think I’m cute, actually. That doesn’t have to be weird.”

Jay pulled his hair out of its ponytail and worked it into a bun. “Really?”

“Totally,” Carlos replied. “I think you’re pretty cute, too.”

The look on Jay’s face when Carlos said that nearly made him cackle. If Jay were a cartoon character, his jaw would’ve hit the floor and his eyes would’ve popped clean out of his head. “But…” Jay spluttered. “But, you said you don’t know if you’re bi. Do you even know if you like guys?”

Carlos shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I guess I know that I like you.” These were feelings he must’ve had for a while, but they were just becoming clear at this moment. Yes, Carlos did like Jay. As a roommate, as a best friend, and maybe as something more. The truth was out, so he may as well double down on it. “We should go out,” he suggested. He tried to stay calm, but he felt his heart knocking hard against his chest as he said the words out loud to Jay.

In a way that only Jay could, Jay took a seat on Carlos’s bed and slid next to him in one mystical motion. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement – he looked how Carlos felt. “Yeah. We should!” With that, Jay playfully half-hugged-half-tackled Carlos onto his back with Jay lying on top of him.

Carlos laughed with his roommate, his best friend. His boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like seeing guys being dudes becoming boyfriends!!


End file.
